Siempre estaré a tu lado
by JeiceLover96
Summary: Después de que Broly fuera enviado de nuevo a Vampa tras su derrota a manos de Gogeta, pronto descubrirá que tiene una nueva oportunidad para comenzar una nueva vida al lado de sus dos nuevos amigos, Lemo y Cheelai,quienes le ayudarán a controlar su poder y a sacar todo su máximo potencial. Sin embargo, entre la soldado de Freezer y él, pronto empezará a surgir un nuevo sentimient
1. Una nueva vida para Broly

Tras la partida de Goku del planeta Vampa, Broly, Cheelai y Lemo se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, sintiéndose realmente agradecidos por aquel inesperado gesto de buena voluntad que había tenido éste con todos ellos.

Broly miró al horizonte mientras en su interior él también deseaba volver a enfrentarse a aquel extraño hombre que parecía sobrepasar todo lo inimaginable y todo lo conocido para él.

-La próxima vez que nos encontremos, Goku, habré mejorado más y habré controlado por fin todo mi poder. Te prometo que tendremos un encuentro grandioso-pensó, emocionado por aquella idea.

-¡creo que es hora de empezar a instalarnos en nuestra nueva casa!-interrumpió la soldado mirando a Broly sonriente mientras le arrastraba por el brazo hasta el hogar que les había proporcionado el saiyan antes de desaparecer de Vampa, cortando de esta manera sus pensamientos

El poderoso saiyan esbozó una tímida sonrisa ante aquella muestra excesiva de entusiasmo. Él no era un hombre de muchas palabras ni excesivamente sociable por todo lo que había tenido que vivir, pero sin duda alguna, aquellas dos personas le habían marcado profundamente. Gracias a ellos ahora podía tener una nueva vida, alejado de la nociva influencia que Paragus había ejercido sobre él durante todos aquellos años.

-Tío ¿qué te pasa?-le preguntó Lemo mientras trataba de captar su atención mediante gestos de la mano- te veo ausente, como si estuvieras en otro mundo.

-Estaba pensando en mi padre-contestó Broly sin perder la calma-tal vez pueda pareceros absurdo pero, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, yo no quería que acabara de esa manera.

-Olvídate de Paragus de una vez por todas-dijo Cheelai posicionándose frente a él y mirándole seriamente-él no se merecía en absoluto el aprecio que le tienes. Se aprovechó de ti durante todos estos años para convertirte en una máquina de guerra y usar tu potencial en su beneficio ¿qué clase de padre le hace eso a su propio hijo?

-Un miserable sin ningún tipo de conciencia ni remordimientos, aunque por lo menos ya no podrá molestarnos más-intervino Lemo mientras registraba la nevera en busca de algo de comida que llevarse a la boca-¡eh, mirad lo que he encontrado!-exclamó mientras sacaba un pollo congelado que Broly miró con mucha intriga

-¿y esto que se supone que es?-preguntó extrañado, sin reconocer aquel alimento.

-Es muy fácil, esto es...-el de piel anaranjada se quedó pensativo por unos segundos mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Cheelai ¿tú sabes que demonios es esta cosa?

-Pues la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea- ella se encogió de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza-pero tiene una pinta deliciosa ¿no creéis? ¿Por qué no lo probamos y salimos de dudas?

Y Broly, sin pensárselo dos veces más, se dedicó a comer todo lo que pudo hasta saciarse, mientras la mujer de pelo blanco le sonreía feliz de poder estar por fin a su lado. Aquel enigmático hombre tenía algo especial para ella, y sentía que entre ambos se había formado una extraña e instantánea conexión desde el primer momento. Un pensamiento que, sin saberlo, compartía con él.

-Ahora me gustaría empezar a entrenar seriamente, si no os importa-intervino Broly cuando terminó de comer-mi objetivo a partir de este momento será tratar de mantener mi ira a raya y ser capaz de transformarme sin perder el dominio sobre mí mismo.

Lemo y Cheelai le miraron intrigados, y al mismo tiempo orgullosos por aquella decisión que él había decidido tomar. Sabían que aquel hombre tenía todavía mucho potencial en su interior que merecía la pena ser sacado a la superficie y ser pulido para poder llegar a convertirse en un guerrero perfecto y formidable.

-Nosotros estaremos a tu lado en todo momento para ayudarte si es necesario, no te preocupes- sonrió ella, apoyando su mano en uno de los brazos de su nuevo amigo-Seguro que lo harás genial y conseguirás superarte a ti mismo en todo momento

-Muchas gracias-el saiyan sonrió mientras salía al exterior de aquel planetoide, que en aquellos momentos transmitía una inusual calma y tranquilidad, dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí mismo para cuando llegara el día en que volvería a encontrarse con Goku.

A lo lejos pudo llegar a vislumbrar la silueta de su querido amigo Bah, que se movía a sus anchas por aquel lugar sin prestarle la más mínima atención, como llevaba ocurriendo desde que su padre decidió arrancarle la oreja de cuajo para alejarle de él y obligarle a centrarse en sus entrenamientos - Y entonces, un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia se apoderó de Broly, empezando a descontrolarse todo su poder ante aquel pensamiento. Ante la idea de que su mejor amigo nunca más volvería a acercarse a él por culpa de las acciones entrometidas y crueles de Paragus.

-Oye, creo que está volviendo a enloquecer otra vez-susurró el de piel naranja en un tono de voz preocupado mientras observaban a lo lejos como su cuerpo estaba comenzando a convulsionar y a desprender grandes cantidades de energía.

-Creo que ha sido por ver a esa especie de bestia-respondió la mujer con el semblante entristecido -¿te acuerdas de lo que nos contó cuando estábamos en la nave de Freezer? Ambos dejaron de ser amigos por culpa de su padre y ahora está sintiendo toda esa rabia y melancolía reconcomerle por dentro. Pobre Broly, lo que habrá tenido que aguantar todos estos años por culpa de ese viejo miserable, y manipulador.

Una sucesión de gritos rabiosos la sacó en ese instante de sus pensamientos y tanto ella como su acompañante pudieron ver a Broly fuera de control, transformado en el súper saiyan legendario y comenzando a arrasar con todo lo que se iba encontrando por el camino

-Yo me encargo de esto-la peliblanca le guiñó un ojo a Lemo mientras echaba a correr en busca de su amigo para devolverle a la normalidad, sabiendo que ella, tal vez podría ser la única persona que podría lograrlo. Y en efecto, en poco menos de dos minutos, ella consiguió, mediante palabras tranquilizadoras y agradables, aplacar todo su temperamento y mantener a raya su instinto destructivo, haciéndole regresar de nuevo a su estado habitual.

Lemo desde la distancia suspiró aliviado ante aquel rápido desenlace y se apresuró a ayudar a su amiga a cargar con el medio inconsciente saiyan para que pudiera descansar durante un rato.

-¿Crees que podremos conseguirlo?-le susurró el de piel anaranjada a Cheelai, con ciertas dudas-¿Podremos llegar a conseguir que sepa controlarse por sí mismo sin que nosotros tengamos que intervenir?

-Confía en él-asintió ella-Estoy totalmente convencida de que podrá hacer eso y mucho más, ya lo verás.

En otra parte del universo, Freezer estaba sentado en su trono mirando a través de la ventana de la nave espacial, con el ceño fruncido a causa de la ira. De nuevo había sido derrotado y sus planes de ser cinco centímetros más alto, frustrados de forma estrepitosa, lo que había provocado ciertas risas por parte de algunos de sus hombres, los cuales lógicamente ya no vivían para poder contarlo. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, sus enemigos más odiados, Goku y Vegeta, parecía que habían logrado fusionarse entre ellos aumentando todavía más su fuerza y su poder llegando hasta límites que él jamás habría pensado ver en esa ridícula raza de simios insignificantes .

-¡Serán tramposos!-pensó el tirano rabioso mientras veía como Berryblue, la mujer que siempre había permanecido a su lado sin temor a decirle lo que pensaba en todo momento, le observaba con ojos burlones y curiosos por aquella actitud tan malhumorada por su parte

-Te ha salido muy mal la jugada Freezer y bien merecido que te lo tienes-le regañó ella con una sonrisa sarcástica - debiste haber pensado con más detalle las consecuencias que podría tener el hecho de despertar a la bestia que ese chico ocultaba en su interior, antes de hacerlo ¿no te parece?. Cometiste un gran error al matar a Paragus, pues ahora tal vez tengamos un nuevo enemigo para el imperio, lo cual no nos conviene en absoluto. Nuestro ejército ahora mismo no está en su mejor momento y no nos podemos permitir más bajas ¿recuerdas? Por esa misma razón estamos buscando como locos nuevos reclutas en todo el universo.

-¡Berryblue, deja de hablarle así al gran Freezer por favor!-gritó Kikono casi al borde del infarto, temiendo que en uno de sus habituales arrebatos de ira, el tirano arrasara con todo lo que pudiera encontrar, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que a él le gustaban las críticas que tuvieran que ver con su persona o con las decisiones que tomaba.

-Tranquilo soldado-sonrió Freezer tratando de calmarle antes de dirigirse a la mujer- te aseguro que Broly no será ningún problema ni supondrá una amenaza para nuestros intereses . Dejaré que esos dos fugitivos logren domesticarle y controlar su inmensa energía, durante todo el tiempo que les sea necesario . Después, una vez que el trabajo sucio esté hecho, mi intención será reclutarle en mis fuerzas armadas, como uno de mis soldados de élite. Siendo un guerrero más dócil y menos inestable en sus combates, lograremos aumentar nuestras conquistas, triplicaremos los beneficios y de paso, también liquidaremos de una vez por todas a ese maldito Goku y al traidor de Vegeta.

-Claro,lo que tú digas señor Freezer-asintió Berryblue de forma indiferente- por cierto, hablando de guerreros poderosos... hay algo que llevo cierto tiempo preguntándome.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto el tirano con mucho interés

-¿nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza, recuperar a tus antiguos hombres?. Es decir, Zarbón, Dodoria y tus fuerzas especiales eran de los hombres más competentes que teníamos bajo nuestro mando ¿Por qué no les devuelves la vida a ellos en lugar de buscar por el espacio a más reclutas sin experiencia alguna? Estoy segura de que los que te he mencionado podrían contribuir a aumentar y mejorar el pésimo nivel que tienen ahora la inmensa mayoría de tus soldados.

Kikono por su parte, y tras aquellas palabras de nuevo estaba tembloroso y sudoroso. El corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando se hizo el silencio en aquella sala, temeroso de que ahora Freezer decidiera ejecutarles a ambos por las constantes irreverencias de Berryblue. Sin embargo, y como la vez anterior, no ocurrió nada que pudiera resultar peligroso o fatal para ellos. Suspiró aliviado al ver el rostro en calma del tirano, que parecía pensativo ante la propuesta de su "amiga"

-Si te soy sincero, me había olvidado de todos ellos-respondió de forma reflexiva mientras recordaba en ese momento a todos sus mejores hombres, pertenecientes a su época más gloriosa de un pasado ya muy alejado en el tiempo-pero tu idea no es mala en absoluto. Tal vez deberíamos traerles de vuelta para que me ayuden en todos mis nuevos asuntos. Te felicito-y en un gesto de buena voluntad, el tirano le dirigió una mirada agradecida, acompañada de una media sonrisa.


	2. Recuerdos negativos

Habían transcurrido casi dos horas desde el incidente provocado por Broly en el cual había vuelto a perder el control sobre su inestable temperamento, y éste aún continuaba sumido en un estado de semi inconsciencia, siendo vigilado en silencio en todo momento por Lemo y Cheelai, quienes de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas de reojo entre ellos, llenas de preocupación e inquietud por lo que había pasado. Los minutos pasaban con lentitud y ambos comenzaron a sentirse nerviosos y a preguntarse a sí mismos cuándo volvería en sí el saiyan, algo que no tardó en suceder pocos minutos después, cuando él empezó a moverse y a parpadear, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó confuso y con lagunas en su memoria que no le permitían acordarse de nada de lo que había sucedido-¿qué hago aquí tumbado?

Una pausa algo incomoda se produjo después de sus palabras en las que ninguno de sus dos amigos sabía cómo decirle exactamente lo que había sucedido.

-Te descontrolaste de nuevo-Cheelai posó sus ojos rosáceos en los suyos, azabaches-Por suerte logramos estabilizarte a tiempo para evitar que fuera a peor.

El saiyan emitió un sonido quejumbroso, lleno de frustración por haber fracasado en aquel primer intento de dominar su ira y aquel abrumador poder que había desbloqueado.

Cheelai y Lemo se volvieron a mirar entre ellos, sintiendo compasión al imaginar lo difícil que tendría que suponer aquella nueva situación para él en la que ya no existía ningún método eficaz para frenar sus impulsos violentos y en la él que tampoco sabía exactamente qué es lo que debía hacer para lograrlo por sí mismo.

-No te martirices-le sonrió Lemo apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro derecho del saiyan para tratar de subirle el ánimo-todavía estás empezando a aprender a manejar una inmensa cantidad de poder por tu cuenta así que es lógico que ahora te cueste pero poco a poco irás evolucionando y lo acabarás consiguiendo.

-Eso seguro- la peliblanca asintió dándole la razón a Lemo- Si quieres que te dé un consejo, quizás podrías probar a tratar de vaciar tu mente de todo pensamiento y dejarla en blanco, desconectando de todo lo que tienes a tu alrededor. Es una forma de relajación que quizás pueda influir positivamente en el dominio de tu fuerza.

-No sé si ese método podría llegar a servirme. A mi nunca me han enseñado a hacerlo -Broly la miró desconcertado y dudoso.

-Eso no puedes saberlo hasta que lo intentes. No te preocupes, porque nosotros estaremos a tu lado en todo momento para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites hasta que puedas desenvolverte por ti mismo. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y ninguna prisa.

Broly esbozó una tímida sonrisa y procedió a levantarse, con energías renovadas y dispuesto a continuar con su entrenamiento donde lo había dejado antes de que la ira le desbordara, prometiéndose a sí mismo que aquel intento sería el definitivo.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó el de piel anaranjada mirándole intrigado-quizás deberías quedarte un rato tranquilo y descansando ¿no te parece? Acabas de despertarte y estarás agotado todavía.

-Tengo que seguir entrenando-protestó el saiyan-hasta que no consiga lo que me he propuesto, no puedo permitirme descansar de ninguna manera. No quiero ser un estorbo ni un peligro para vosotros dos y hasta que no logre tener bajo control mi ira, seguiré siéndolo.

-Venga, no seas terco-insistió Cheelai mirándole frunciendo el ceño preocupada-al menos, ve primero a comer algo delicioso para llenar tu estómago. Te sentará bien antes de reanudar tu entrenamiento y además te servirá para distraerte y olvidarte por un rato de lo que ha pasado.

-De acuerdo-suspiró él accediendo de mala gana a la sugerencia de la peliblanca, yendo a la cocina y devorando a toda velocidad todo lo que iba encontrando a su paso, en silencio y sin prestar atención al rostro sorprendido de sus amigos al verle engullir de aquella manera. Cuando él acabó, se levantó de forma brusca de la mesa y empezó a alejarse de ellos, dándoles la espalda

-Si no os importa, ahora me gustaría estar solo un rato, -les informó de forma algo tosca y seca antes de marcharse a continuar con lo que había empezado ante la mirada comprensiva de Cheelai y Lemo que decidieron respetar su espacio. Tenía muy claro que por su propio orgullo y por aquellas personas que estaban demostrándole su total confianza, debía acabar lográndolo costara lo que costase, incluso a riesgo de su propia salud si hacía falta. No podía darse el lujo de continuar perdiendo los papeles, con los riesgos que eso implicaba.

Cuando el hombre moreno salió de la cueva, contempló por unos segundo el desolador paisaje que tenía aquel planetoide inhóspito y cerró los ojos disfrutando de su momento de privacidad. A pesar de que con los dos soldados se sentía muy cómodo, todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la presencia de más personas a su alrededor aparte de su propio padre, aunque quiso pensar que aquella sensación acabaría desapareciendo con el tiempo en cuanto empezara a hacerse a la idea de que ya nunca más estaría aislado y que le esperaba una nueva y mejor vida por delante.

Broly caminó lento por el terreno mientras se acercaba al lugar en el que su antiguo amigo, Bah solía permanecer a diario, aunque en aquel momento no le veía por ninguna parte, como si no quisiera que nadie le localizara ni le molestara. Melancólico, busco un lugar aislado en el que poder concentrarse, intentando aplicar el consejo de Cheelai, y aunque al principio continuaba teniendo sus dudas acerca de que realmente aquel extraño ritual pudiera surtir algún efecto en su estabilidad, pronto pudo descubrir que en efecto, aquello parecía funcionar perfectamente, sintiendo como la tranquilidad fluía por sus venas sin alterarse lo más mínimo , hasta que...

-¡Broly!-una voz que resonaba como un eco lejano de su pasado se instaló en su mente, sacándole de aquel breve oasis de tranquilidad. Y entonces todos los malos recuerdos se arremolinaron a la vez en su cabeza trayéndole multitud de sentimientos desagradables que deseaba mantener enterrados en lo más hondo de su ser.

Hace tres años...

Broly caminaba por la superficie de Vampa en silencio, intentando escabullirse del duro entrenamiento al que pretendía someterle su padre. Aquel día no deseaba obedecer ninguna de sus estrictas órdenes ni tampoco le apetecía realizar un intensivo ejercicio en el que ni tan siquiera podía dar lo mejor de sí mismo puesto que Paragus siempre acababa manteniéndole a raya con el collarín que le obligaba a llevar siempre encima . En aquel momento lo único que necesitaba era estar a solas con sus propios pensamientos, ahora que el duro clima parecía estar algo más apaciguado y podía disfrutar del exterior.

Caminando durante más de una hora sin rumbo fijo llegó casi sin darse cuenta al lugar ene el que habitaba Bah, que le miró feliz cuando le vio venir, invitándole a estar un rato junto a él. El saiyan accedió mientras se subía en su lomo y disfrutaba de un alegre rato en su compañía, en completo silencio. Los minutos y las horas transcurrían lentos hasta que por fin llegó el atardecer, momento en el que la paz se vio resquebrajada

-¡Broly!-una voz colérica rugió con fiereza, llegando hasta sus oídos a pesar de que provenía de una distancia considerable-¡vuelve aquí ahora mismo, no te lo voy a repetir más veces!

El hijo de Paragus, en cambio, decidió ignorar aquella orden que le había dado, sabiendo que sólo le buscaba para sus rutinarios ejercicios, y continuó aprovechando aquel instante con la agradable compañía de Bah, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que su padre pudiera decirle. Sin embargo, el otro saiyan no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer y acudió él mismo a llevarse a Broly a la fuerza

-Déjate de tonterías y vuelve a nuestro refugio-le ordenó mientras le arrastraba por el brazo, alejándolo de su única compañía- ya tienes edad suficiente como para andarte con jueguecitos absurdos que solo te distraen de tu meta. ¿Recuerdas cuál es el objetivo de tus entrenamientos?

-Sí, padre-respondió él de forma monótona, recitando las palabras que Paragus solía obligarle a repetir de memoria casi a diario-Mi misión es hacerme más fuerte para que cuando llegue el día en que podamos marcharnos de este planeta, la venganza contra aquellos que nos humillaron se cumpla al fin. Pagarán con sangre todo el daño que nos han provocado, y sentirán el peso de nuestro poder aplastándoles como insectos, empezando por el Rey Vegeta.

-Eso es-sonrió el padre, visiblemente satisfecho-nunca olvides que perteneces a la raza guerrera más fuerte del universo. Y por ello, lógicamente, en nuestro modo de vida no tiene cabida ni la amistad ni ningún otro tipo de sentimiento que no tenga nada que ver con la guerra o la conquista. No intentes cambiar lo que eres Broly. Tu naturaleza te exige matar y pelear, has venido a este mundo a convertirte en un ser poderoso, y no a perder el tiempo con un bichejo insignificante que no te va a aportar nada de interés no te va a convertir en un guerrero de provecho. Espero grandes cosas de ti así que por tu bien no me decepciones ni te atrevas a fallarme.

-Por supuesto padre-murmuró el joven, reprimiendo la rabia que sentía en esos momentos tras escuchar las duras palabras de Paragus mientras se veía obligado a obedecer todas las órdenes que le daba, aunque en él fondo, él no disfrutaba en absoluto con ese estilo de vida que se suponía que le pertenecía por su propia sangre y que su padre trataba de imponerle a la fuerza en todo momento.

Después de aquel recuerdo, otra imagen recurrente regresó a su mente, perteneciente al día en que Paragus, totalmente harto de que su hijo continuara manteniendo esa estrecha amistad con Bah, decidió atacarle a traición, arrancándole su oreja de cuajo, provocando así su ira y el posterior distanciamiento entre ambos que parecía haberse quedado estancado definitivamente, sin posibilidad alguna de cambio.

Recordar todo aquello de golpe, le llenó de amargura y sacó a la luz todo el rencor oculto que guardaba contra Paragus por el hecho de haber roto la primera y única amistad que había llegado a tener hasta que conoció a Lemo y a Cheelai, únicamente por sus ansias de venganza hacia el Rey Vegeta, un objetivo que al final había resultado ser del todo inútil puesto que el monarca llevaba ya muchos años muerto, asesinado por el tirano Freezer.

Tras esa oleada de emociones negativas, el cuerpo de Broly nuevamente se puso tenso, temblando de pura rabia mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color amarillo intenso y de su garganta emanaba una especie de extraño gruñido que amenazaba con convertirse en algo realmente peligroso y fuera de control. Una energía brutal llegó hasta los rastreadores de sus amigos que, después de una entretenida conversación para pasar el rato, se vieron obligados a correr veloces hacia donde se encontraba él, temerosos de que volviera a salir su lado más salvaje.

-¡Broly, contrólate !-gritó Cheelai acercándose a él y agarrándole por un brazo tratando de obligarle a mirarle a los ojos para rebajar la tensión existente.

El saiyan, sin embargo, casi enloquecido por el torrente desbordante de energía que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo y consumido por la ira, parecía no escucharla en absoluto. Cheelai miró a Lemo pidiéndole que le ayudara a retenerle y aplacarle otra vez.

-No sé yo si será una buena idea-susurró el de piel naranja-tal vez en el estado en el que está ahora mismo, decida pagar su enfado con nosotros. Si el mismísimo Freezer se encontró con serios problemas para frenar sus golpes, llevándose incluso una buena paliza, imagínate nosotros dos. No tendríamos ninguna posibilidad de salvarnos en caso de que eso llegara a suceder.

-Dudo mucho que él vaya a atacarnos-afirmó la mujer demostrando una vez más, la confianza que tenía puesta en él-ademas, si pudimos calmarle antes, también podremos conseguirlo ahora ¿no te parece?

-¿Tienes alguna idea que pueda servirnos, acaso? Lemo enarcó una ceja deseando que así fuera.

-No-reconoció Cheelai encogiéndose de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ah, pues que bien, ya me dejas mucho más tranquilo entonces-comentó el hombre de forma sarcástica mientras miraba de reojo al descontrolado saiyan que estaba arramblando con todo lo que iba encontrando a su paso

-tranquilo, siempre nos queda la improvisación y la esperanza de que se digne a escucharnos-Cheelai se aproximó hacia Broly, situándose enfrente de él para tratar de impedir su paso de alguna manera, aunque sabía de sobra que si él lo deseaba podría apartarla con toda la facilidad del mundo.

El guerrero, que no estaba transformado del todo se detuvo por un instante, escudriñando a la peliblanca que no parecía tenerle temor.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes Broly, y creo que puedo adivinar los motivos por los que estás tan colérico, pero no debes dejar que todas esas emociones te dominen y controlen tus pensamientos, tienes que intentar pasar pagina de una vez por todas y mirar al futuro. Ya no estás solo, y nunca más lo estarás. Lemo y yo siempre permaneceremos a tu lado para lo que necesites.

El hombre bajó la mirada aparentando estar más tranquilo, mientras sus ojos fueron tornándose de nuevo oscuros, algo que alivió profundamente a sus dos compañeros que suspiraron satisfechos porque todo hubiera tocado a su fin de nuevo. Sin embargo, un nuevo sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación por haber sucumbido otra vez a sus instintos más violentos , se adueñó de él volviendo a teñir sus ojos de ámbar.

-¡Soy una bestia!-gritó rabioso-¡Nunca lo voy a conseguir!

Cheelai siguiendo a su instinto y sin meditar las posibles consecuencias que podría sufrir, se abrazó fuertemente a él y le acarició una mejilla para hacerle sentir mejor consigo mismo después de las horribles palabras que acababa de soltar.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más, tú no eres ningún monstruo -le miró con ojos chispeantes y decididos-Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo pero yo veo en ti a alguien de buen corazón. Tenemos mucha fe en ti y estamos seguros de que lo conseguirás. No te vengas abajo.

Un silencio tenso prosiguió a su discurso, en el que Lemo sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad ante la incertidumbre de cuál sería la reacción del saiyan ante el gesto de Cheelai.

-Gracias-murmuró él relajándose ya del todo y correspondiendo al abrazo. Una sensación cálida atravesó su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el bienestar que le transmitía ella.

-No tienes que dármelas-sonrió la peliblanca-Ahora creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer será regresar y tomarnos un respiro, que me da la impresión de que lo necesitas realmente.

Broly asintió y siguió a los dos antiguos soldados de regreso a su hogar, sintiéndose reconfortado por sus presencias y tratando de olvidarse de una vez de todas sus preocupaciones.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del universo...

Freezer se encontraba sentado en su trono, mirando a través del cristal de la nave cómo se iban desplazando a través del negro espacio rumbo a su base militar, acompañado en todo momento por Kikono y Berryblue.

-Señor Freezer-comentó ella captando su atención de inmediato-ahora mismo estaba pensando en lo que nos dijiste hace tan solo un rato acerca de ese joven saiyan. Es decir, las intenciones que tienes con respecto a él...

-Sí, es un plan magnífico ¿verdad?-sonrió el tirano echándose flores a sí mismo, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer-pronto le tendré a mi servicio y mi imperio volverá a recuperar al fin su vieja gloria después de tantos años de inactividad y decadencia.

-En realidad quería comentarte que tu idea es desastrosa y hace aguas por todas partes. No puede salir bien en absoluto.

-¿y eso por qué?-la voz fría de Freezer aterrorizó a Kikono que se echó a temblar, empezando a temerse lo peor. En su interior comenzó a rezar porque al emperador no se le cruzaran los cables y se pusiera a asesinar a diestro y siniestro a todo aquel que tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse allí en ese preciso momento-dime un solo motivo por el que se supone que voy a fracasar.

-No sabemos dónde se encuentra ¿recuerdas?. Una posible solución habría sido tratar de localizarles mediante los rastreadores que llevaban encima esos dos chicos que se escaparon de tu control, pero dudo mucho que a estas alturas, y sabiendo que podemos estar siguiéndoles, sean tan idiotas como para tenerlos activos. Tal vez hasta se hayan deshecho ya de ellos, con lo cual, no sé cómo esperas observar la evolución de Broly.

El tirano abrió los ojos de par en par mientras su rostro se sonrojaba, por la vergüenza de saber que de nuevo había estado a punto de meter la pata y embarcarse en una misión prácticamente imposible que les habría hecho perder demasiado tiempo. Un tiempo muy valioso que no podían desperdiciar en vano pues aún tenían que continuar reagrupando a sus nuevas tropas para que su imperio volviera a estar activo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué tendrás que ser siempre tan observadora?-gruñó Freezer molesto, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con irritación

-Debo serlo mi señor, ese es mi trabajo-respondió ella de forma altiva, sin pizca de miedo en su cuerpo -si yo no fuera así, tu imperio no duraría en pie ni un mes, te lo puedo garantizar.

Kikono otra vez atacando por los nervios, sintió un fuerte impulso de salir de allí y tomarse una tila o cualquier otra cosa para calmar su ansiedad. No era capaz de comprender cómo Berryblue podía decirle ese tipo de comentarios a Freezer y quedarse tan tranquila, conociendo de sobra el mal genio que derrochaba el tirano. Sin embargo, no se movió de donde estaba sino que continuó en silencio, escuchando con atención la conversación entre ambos.

-Bien, puede que no vayas desencaminada del todo. ¿Qué propondrías tú entonces para realizar mi plan?

La mujer se tomó su tiempo para responder, mientras clavaba su mirada en el emperador.

-En primer lugar podemos usar esas esferas para tratar de conocer la ubicación exacta del planeta en el que se encuentra ese saiyan, porque, si bien solicitaron enviarle de vuelta al planetoide del que provenía, no podemos asegurar a ciencia cierta que continúen allí a estas alturas. Y sin esa información básica a nuestra disposición, no podremos hacer nada y nos quedaremos estancados.

-¿Vas a proponerme algo parecido a lo que yo ya había mencionado?-Freezer la interrumpió mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tratando de hacerla sentir incómoda, sin éxito.

-No exactamente. Aprovecharemos mi sugerencia anterior acerca de traer de nuevo a la vida a los hombres más fuertes que te sirvieron en el pasado e infiltraremos a uno de ellos para que actúe como espía mientras se gana la confianza de esos tres. Nos mantendrá informados a través de su scouter y de esa manera podrás conseguir todos los datos que quieres.

-podríamos mandar a uno de mis soldados actuales sin tener que recurrir a ninguno de los que están muertos. Si regresan, tendrán que volver a entrenar para recuperar su forma física y obtener buenos rendimientos. Eso nos llevará demasiado tiempo ¿no te parece?

-Las prisas no son buenas consejeras-sonrió Berryblue-eso ya deberías saberlo más que de sobra Freezer.

El emperador hizo un gesto de desagrado en su boca, tratando de reprimir un arranque de ira que estaba empezando a formarse en su interior por la sucesión de críticas hacia su persona. Sin embargo se obligó a guardar las formas y continuar escuchando con paciencia lo que ella tenía que decirle

-Por otra parte, los dos soldados desertores pudieron conocer a la mayoría de las tropas que forman parte de tu ejército, por lo que, si acude cualquiera de tus nuevos reclutas, lo reconocerán y desconfiarán de inmediato. Tal vez en el peor de los casos incluso llegaran a matarle, y no es que vayas ahora mismo muy sobrado de soldados. Como bien sabes, tu armada está en horas muy bajas y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder a más hombres. Tiene que ir uno de tus antiguos guerreros dado que ninguno de los tres los conoce, y no podrán imaginarse que en realidad trabaja para nosotros. Le resultará mucho más sencillo ganarse su favor y su confianza.

-Tiene sentido-asintió el tirano muy a su pesar-sin embargo ahora soy yo el que ve un inconveniente en tu estrategia. No podemos ir a la Tierra de nuevo puesto que las bolas de dragón acaban de ser usadas y según tengo entendido, no vuelven a estar activas hasta pasado un tiempo desde su último uso, por no hablar de que también vendrían de inmediato esos simios a estropearme de nuevo los planes y arruinar cualquiera de mis peticiones "aunque tan solo sea crecer cinco malditos centímetros"-pensó malhumorado

-En realidad, no tenemos por qué ir a ese planeta, señor-intervino Kikono-tenemos conocimiento de que existe otro lugar en el que también se encuentran esas dichosas esferas, las cuales ofrecen la posibilidad de solicitar varios deseos, en lugar de uno solo, por lo que no encontraríamos ningún obstáculo para conseguir lo que buscamos.

-¿ah si? ¿Y cuál es ese planeta, si puede saberse?-interrogó el emperador clavando sus ojos rojizos en los de su soldado, que tragó saliva, nervioso e intimidado por aquella peligrosa mirada.

-Se llama Nuevo Namek, y es prácticamente idéntico al que usted destruyó hace ya tantos años. Tendría que consultar el navegador pero no creo que se encuentre a demasiada distancia con respecto a nuestra ubicación.

-Bien, pues infórmate en condiciones y da órdenes de que la nave cambie de rumbo, hacia donde quiera que esté ese planeta. Ya puedes marcharte-Freezer le hizo un gesto con la mano para despacharle de allí al mismo tiempo que se servía una copa de vino y meditaba sobre el regreso de sus antiguos hombres, que contrastarían de forma considerable con los nuevos, a su parecer demasiado indisciplinados y poco eficientes en combate. Aunque supuso que incluso disponer de aquellos soldados inútiles era mejor que no tener nada.

-Tendré que ir empezando a planificar con cuidado todos los detalles para no volver a cometer otro terrible error -pensó mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su copa-Cueste lo que cueste ese simio será parte de mis tropas y lo convertiré en el mejor de los aliados para mi causa. Con un entrenamiento apropiado, él se encargará de eliminar a Son Goku y al traidor de Vegeta en mi lugar- y se echó a reír a carcajadas satisfecho por sus propios pensamientos, mientras la nave continuaba desplazándose a través del vasto y negro espacio, rumbo a Nuevo Namek.


	3. Tormenta

Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde el último incidente protagonizado por Broly en el que había vuelto a perder de nuevo el control sobre sí mismo y su temperamento, dejándose llevar por una inmensa ira provocada por todos los recuerdos intrusivos de su vida anterior junto a Paragus.

Durante el lapso de tiempo que siguió a aquel acontecimiento, el joven saiyan se había propuesto continuar con sus entrenamientos, aplicando la técnica que le había aconsejado Cheelai con el objetivo de vaciar su cabeza de cualquier fantasma del pasado que pudiera hacer despertar en cualquier momento a la bestia que dormitaba en su interior. Y aunque al principio no resultó ser una tarea sencilla, en la que fracasó estrepitosamente durante sus intentos iniciales debido a que la mayoría de los lugares del planetoide le recordaban a su difunto padre, al cabo de casi dos meses de intensa disciplina y dureza en sus ejercicios, por fin empezaron a llegar los primeros progresos reales y con ellos, los arrebatos explosivos de cólera fueron disminuyendo de intensidad hasta casi desaparecer por completo, aligerando la tensión constante con la que tenían que vivir Cheelai y Lemo a diario.

-Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Broly-le felicitó la peliblanca aquel día, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de que él diese por concluido su entrenamiento- ¡y eso que todavía estás empezando, imagina todo lo que puedes llegar a lograr si continúas por este buen camino! Estoy convencida de que antes o después acabarás superando por mucho el poder de esos dos saiyans de la Tierra e incluso el del mismísimo Freezer. Ninguno de ellos será rival para ti en cuanto termines de adaptarte a tu poder e interiorizarlo, sin perder el dominio de tus emociones.

-No lo habría conseguido sin vuestra ayuda- Broly sonrió con timidez, poco acostumbrado a los halagos sinceros y desinteresados.

-No voy a permitir que te infravalores de esa manera-respondió la mujer ladeando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha a modo de negación-nosotros hemos estado ahí todo el tiempo para animarte y ayudarte en todo lo que pudieras necesitar pero el único que ha estado esforzándose al máximo y superándose día a días has sido tú. Y estamos muy orgullosos de ti por ello.

-Lamento tener que cortar vuestra charla pero me temo que tenemos un problema bien gordo al que tenemos que prestar mucha atención por la cuenta que nos trae- interrumpió Lemo, apareciendo de la cocina con una expresión en el rostro que denotaba inquietud- Nos estamos empezando a quedar sin provisiones y como no hagamos algo pronto, en breves no tendremos nada que llevarnos a la boca. ¡Y os advierto desde ya que me niego a volver a comer los restos de los bichos que habitan este lugar!

-Es preferible comernos eso que morirnos de hambre, por muy horrible que sepan esos animales ¿no te parece?-objetó Cheelai, a quien tampoco parecía agradarle demasiado aquella perspectiva después de haberse acostumbrado a los deliciosos manjares que les había entregado Goku.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo para decidir cómo lo haremos para poder seguir sustentándonos, así que por el momento no merece la pena preocuparse demasiado y...- las palabras cargadas de optimismo de Broly fueron interrumpidas de golpe cuando los tres escucharon un extraño ruido a sus espaldas que les puso en alerta.

-¿quién anda ahí?-gritó Cheelai a la defensiva cogiendo su arma y apuntando en dirección al lugar del que provenía el sonido, encontrándose cara a cara con una figura masculina que ya conocía de antes.-¿qué haces tú aquí otra vez?

-solo quería saber cómo se encontraba Broly después de todo este tiempo. - Goku les saludó con un gesto de la mano y se aproximó hacia ellos para observar más de cerca al saiyan contra el que luchó en la Tierra, sorprendiéndose al percibir la inmensa energía que éste desprendía-¡vaya, parece que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde nuestro último encuentro! Será muy interesante comprobar de primera mano todos tus progresos y ayudarte a perfeccionar tus técnicas de combate

-Pues mucho me temo que no has llegado en el mejor momento. Antes de que tú aparecieras estábamos comentando que apenas nos quedan víveres y tenemos que buscar la manera de apañárnoslas para conseguir más, de modo que no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo-respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, intentando dar por concluido aquel encuentro.

-Por ese tema no tenéis de qué preocuparos. Ya contaba con ello, así que os he traído suficiente alimento para subsistir los próximos seis meses-Goku les dedicó una sonrisa amable mientras les entregaba una caja de cápsulas que contenían toda la comida que ellos necesitaban. Cheelai se apresuró a agarrarla con ansia, como si temiera que él pudiera cambiar de opinión de repente y dejarles de nuevo con las manos vacías

-de todas formas me gustaría proponeros que os vengáis a vivir a la Tierra con nosotros. Allí no os faltaría de nada para poder sobrevivir, y además, así podríamos vernos más a menudo y entrenar juntos. ¿Qué me decís?-sonrió el saiyan clavando sus ojos negros en los de Broly que le miró tan sorprendido como Cheelai y Lemo.

En realidad, los tres ya habían estado meditando de vez en cuando la idea de marcharse de Vampa en busca de un destino más próspero y agradable, pero Broly siempre se había mostrado algo reticente al respecto, de manera que esa posibilidad había quedado aparcada temporalmente hasta ese momento.

-Haremos lo que tú elijas-le prometió Cheelai sentándose junto a él en un sofá y pasándole un brazo por sus hombros-No vamos a obligarte a abandonar este mundo si tú no quieres.

-Si antes no deseaba alejarme de Vampa era porque este es el único hogar que he conocido en toda mi vida -reconoció Broly-pero ahora mismo creo que ya estoy preparado para dejarlo atrás y empezar de cero en otro lugar. Además, en la Tierra podría descubrir si mis avances son eficaces y si soy capaz de mantener intacto mi autocontrol en un combate real contra otra persona, tal y como he estado haciendo en algunos de mis entrenamientos aquí.

-¿Estás seguro?-Lemo le miró dubitativo aunque en el fondo esperaba que éste accediera a la petición del recién llegado para poder abandonar ese entorno tan inhóspito de una vez por todas.

-Sí. Creo que lo mejor para todos será que nos marchemos. Aquí ya no me queda nada al fin y al cabo-Broly asintió con un gesto leve de la cabeza.

-Entonces está decidido. Te haremos caso y aceptaremos tu sugerencia ¡pero con una condición!- intervino de nuevo la mujer cruzándose de brazos- nosotros tres viviremos solos tal y como hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora sin que nadie nos moleste ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto, os prometo que viviréis tranquilos-Goku se dirigió hacia la puerta con intención de salir y marcharse de ese planeta para regresar al suyo propio-espero volver a encontrarme pronto con vosotros. ¡Hasta la vista!-y desapareció ante sus ojos utilizando el shunkanido

-Mira, al menos nos ha ahorrado un quebradero de cabeza importante-comentó Lemo cuando se volvieron a quedar solos- no me parece un mal tipo, puesto que ya nos ha ayudado en dos ocasiones y justo cuando más lo necesitábamos. Hemos hecho bien en acceder a su propuesta.

-Sí...-Cheelai se quedó pensativa, mientras

agradecía en su fuero interno la suerte que habían tenido al encontrarse con aquel hombre, que ni siquiera les había pedido nada a cambio después de todo-

Broly por su parte, decidió levantarse y tomar el mismo camino que Goku, para salir al exterior de la cueva.

-¿Adónde vas?-le preguntó la mujer con curiosidad-¿quieres que te acompañemos?

-No -respondió él de forma seca-necesito estar solo. Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que nos vayamos y es preferible que lo haga por mi cuenta.

Los dos ex soldados asintieron comprensivos mientras le veían desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta, entendiendo de inmediato a qué se estaba refiriendo Broly.

-Espero de todo corazón que lo consiga para que pueda cerrar de una vez ese doloroso capítulo de su historia-pensó la peliblanca exhalando un suspiro cargado de preocupación e incertidumbre.

Broly se acercó a uno de los lagos que cubrían la superficie del planeta, situándose justo en el borde para tratar de dar con Bah, con quien todavía no había conseguido reparar su malograda amistad a pesar de sus múltiples intentos. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de rendirse ni dejarse desanimar por los escasos resultados que había obtenido por el momento. Tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por cambiar aquella situación antes de emprender su partida.

-¡Bah!-exclamó en varias ocasiones intentando atraerle a la superficie para tratar de razonar con él, pero para su consternación, no logró obtener ningún resultado esperanzador. La criatura no parecía haberle escuchado, o de haberlo hecho, no se había dignado en prestarle la más mínima atención, quedándose dondequiera que estuviese en aquel instante. El saiyan suspiró con melancolía al cabo de un rato, empezando a pensar que tal vez, el daño que le hizo su padre fuese ya del todo irreparable y que no podría volver a ganarse su confianza nunca más.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que aparezca-se prometió a si mismo, forzándose a recuperar el ánimo y a desterrar bien lejos esas oscuras suposiciones, mientras contemplaba a lo lejos el suave atardecer que indicaba que la noche ya se aproximaba, y junto a ella, las fuertes tormentas que azotaban el planeta- en algún momento tendrá que salir a alimentarse y dar la cara. Y yo estaré ahí para explicarle lo que sucedió en realidad. Todo se solucionará, estoy seguro.

-Está tardando mucho en volver-Cheelai caminaba dando vueltas alrededor del salón, sintiéndose de lo más nerviosa- a lo mejor ha dejado de intentar localizar a Bah y se ha puesto a entrenar.

-o quizás haya fracasado en su búsqueda y ande de nuevo enloquecido por cualquier rincón del planeta. -apostilló Lemo, igualmente preocupado por la seguridad del joven saiyan- en cualquier caso debería regresar ya. Está anocheciendo y el ambiente se volverá demasiado peligroso, incluso para él.

-Iré a buscarle yo misma para traerle de vuelta. Espéranos aquí dentro. No tardaremos demasiado en regresar-resolvió la mujer peliblanca con una media sonrisa que lejos de tranquilizar a Lemo, le causó todavía más inquietud.

-¿Es que has perdido la razón?-el ex soldado alzó la voz hasta convertirla casi en un grito desconcertado-ya sabes que a partir de estas horas es cuando empiezan a formarse las violentas tormentas que azotan este mundo durante toda la noche. Si te arriesgas a salir, es muy probable que salgas volando por los aires y corras un destino fatal.

-Sé cuidarme bien, y no pienso permitir que le pase nada malo a Broly, así que te guste o no, voy a ir en su busca ahora mismo- Cheelai decidió ignorar las advertencias de su amigo y salió corriendo al exterior sin añadir nada más al respecto .

-Intentar razonar con ella cuando se le ha metido algo en la cabeza es lo mismo que intentar hacerlo con un muro. Completamente imposible. Es demasiado testaruda-suspiró Lemo que en aquel momento no podía hacer nada más que desear que ella tuviese razón en sus palabras y que no tardasen mucho tiempo en retornar a la seguridad de su hogar donde estarían a salvo de cualquier peligro externo.

Cuando Cheelai salió de la cueva, se encontró rodeada por una vasta oscuridad que no le permitía ver más allá de lo que tenía ante ella. Soplaba una ligera brisa, que le despeinó el cabello mientras la mujer trataba de forzar sus ojos para adaptarse a las tinieblas y poder encontrar algún rastro que le llevase directa hasta Broly, aunque no tardó mucho tiempo en distinguir a lo lejos su enorme y oscura silueta sentada en la orilla del lago, en una posición tan tranquila que no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de echársele encima.

Las pequeñas ráfagas de aire iniciales fueron aumentando de potencia a cada minuto que pasaba hasta transformarse en furiosos vendavales que arreciaban con violencia, arrastrando y llevándose por delante todo lo que pillaban a su paso.

-¡Broly!-gritó la peliblanca intentando avanzar en medio de la violenta tormenta, y haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para mantener los pies estables en el suelo y no salir volando-¡Broly tenemos que regresar de inmediato a nuestro hogar, el clima se está poniendo demasiado peligroso, incluso para ti !

Sin embargo, el guerrero no parecía escucharla a causa del rugido del aire y tampoco percibió su presencia en el exterior, concentrado como estaba en su objetivo de esperar a la aparición de Bah.

La peliblanca, lejos de darse por vencida continuó insistiendo, avanzando a contrarreloj y desafiando a la fuerte tormenta que se estaba aproximando más y más hacia su posición.

Volvió a gritar el nombre del guerrero, una tenue voz en medio del furioso y ensordecedor vendaval que la silenciaba y que terminó por arrastrarla sin piedad cuando ya se encontraba a pocos metros del lugar en el que aún permanecía Broly que entonces ya se dio cuenta de la presencia de Cheelai cuando la escuchó llamándole a gritos por última vez mientras aterrizaba rodando en el suelo, dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ayudarla a toda prisa.

-¡Cheelai!-exclamó corriendo a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas en dirección a la posición de la mujer, que en ese instante estaba incorporándose como buenamente podía

-No te preocupes por mí . Estoy entera... o al menos eso creo-sonrió ella haciéndole su gesto característico con la mano mientras con la otra se palpaba la cabeza, en busca de alguna posible herida.

-¿qué hacías fuera a estas horas?-preguntó Broly mientras terminaba de ayudarla a ponerse en pie y la cargaba a su espalda para llevarla de vuelta a su hogar.

-Tardabas mucho y quería buscarte para que volvieras con nosotros, nos tenías preocupados-respondió ella-¿al final conseguiste encontrar a tu amigo?

-No-la contestación del saiyan fue escueta y seca, sin embargo Cheelai pudo percibir cierta tristeza y frustración en ella.

-lo siento mucho, sé las ganas que tienes de reparar vuestra relación pero estoy convencida de que lograrás que vuelva a confiar en ti tarde o temprano, ya lo verás- Cheelai le dio una palmadita en el hombro para tratar de animarle-la próxima vez que quieras ir a buscarle nosotros te acompañamos. Tal vez entre los tres podamos lograr que te preste atención y escuche lo que tengas que decirle.

-Gracias-aunque ella no podía verle, el hombre esbozaba en aquel instante una sonrisa alegre al sentirse arropado por su calidez y su optimismo, dos de las cualidades que más le encantaban de la ex soldado y que agradecía poder tener cerca de él en todo momento aunque no se atreviera a expresarlo en voz alta -eso me gustaría mucho-

Cuando al fin llegaron de nuevo a la cueva, no sin ciertas dificultades a la hora de evitar ser derribados por la tormenta, Lemo les estaba esperando en el umbral de la puerta. Su rostro denotaba preocupación.

-Oye, habéis tardado más de la cuenta en retornar. Estaba empezando a temerme lo peor-les reprochó clavando sus ojos primero en los de él y luego en los de su compañera a quien vio algunos rasguños en el rostro y el pelo del todo desordenado-¿qué te ha pasado Cheelai?-preguntó con ansiedad mientras se aproximaba más a ella para contemplar de cerca sus leves heridas

-Ha tenido un percance con la tormenta-le informó Broly-pero afortunadamente se encuentra sana y salva. Voy a llevarla a su habitación para que descanse.

-Te lo dije-le recriminó Lemo medio en broma, medio en serio, sacudiendo la cabeza-No puedes ser tan terca. Deberías escucharme más cuando te hablo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez-la mujer sonrió de forma burlona antes de que el saiyan la condujese a su cuarto, donde la tumbó en la cama, tapándola con la manta para que no cogiese frío. Con un dedo de la mano, le quitó un pequeño hilillo de sangre que le salía de la mejilla, acariciándosela con suavidad durante unos segundos para terminar de asegurarse de que no tenía más heridas.

-Gracias por cuidarme Broly-Cheelai le dirigió una mirada dulce y tranquila antes de quedarse dormida-eres genial y te mereces todo lo bueno que pueda ofrecerte el mundo.

El saiyan se ruborizó al escuchar su halago y se quedó en silencio sentado en el borde de la cama, contemplando la imagen serena de ella mientras dormía, permaneciendo a su lado durante toda la noche para cerciorarse de que no tenía alguna lesión oculta que pudiera hacerle daño, peinándole con suavidad su cabello blanco para que volviera a quedar ordenado y sintiéndose completamente en paz consigo mismo. Todos sus miedos, toda su rabia y todos sus traumas desaparecieron de un plumazo. ¡Cómo se alegraba de que tanto ella como Lemo hubieran entrado en su vida! Eran los únicos que de verdad se habían preocupado por él, de forma genuina y desinteresada, sin buscar sacar ningún provecho de él. Habían sido confidentes de las no pocas inseguridades que él había experimentado durante sus entrenamientos, habían estado ayudándole en todo momento y demostrándole que al fin y al cabo, él ya no estaba solo en un mundo vacío y cruel. Poco a poco iba adaptándose a su nueva vida. La vida que nunca esperó llegar a tener.

Un ruido atronador a primera hora de la mañana, que nada tenía que ver con las tormentas, les sacó a ambos de sus respectivos sueños. Broly y Cheelai se levantaron de un bote, alterados y confusos, y se dirigieron al salón donde ella agarró su arma.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó ella tensando su cuerpo.

-Era un sonido extraño. Casi podría asegurar que se trataba de alguna nave espacial o algo semejante.

-¿una nave espacial? ¿Y quién podría ir dentro?-

Broly se encogió de hombros, aunque de algo sí estaba seguro. No podía tratarse de alguien a quienes ellos conocieran.

-Tal vez necesite nuestra ayuda-continuó Cheelai dando vueltas en círculos- igual se le ha estropeado la nave, como le pasó a tu padre. Deberíamos ir a comprobar de quién se trata y echarle una mano ¿no te parece?-

El saiyan asintió, y juntos salieron de nuevo al exterior para buscar al recién llegado, sin poner sobre aviso a Lemo, quien, a pesar del escandaloso ruido que se había producido, no parecía haberse enterado de nada.

En otro punto del universo hace tres semanas...

La nave de Freezer acababa de tocar tierra en Nuevo Namek después de varias semanas de trayecto en las que el tirano se había mostrado visiblemente nervioso y ansioso por recuperar a sus antiguos hombres, con los que su Imperio había alcanzado su época de mayor esplendor.

-aún así... me pregunto si serán capaces de estar a la altura de lo que espero de ellos-le confió a Berryblue durante los primeros días de viaje- sus fuerzas de combate por desgracia ya no tienen nada que hacer contra la de esos simios. En el supuesto caso de que tuvieran que enfrentarse a ellos no durarían ni un asalto. Me pregunto si este viaje no será una mala idea y una pérdida de tiempo.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte mi señor-sonrió la mujer- ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo obtuviste tu nueva transformación de Golden Freezer?

-Estuve entrenando unos meses con ese idiota de Tagoma, que a la fuerza también acabó mejorando mucho sus habilidades militares, he de añadir.

-Exacto-asintió ella, paciente y calmada en todo momento- ¿ve adónde quiero llegar señor?

-¿No pretenderás que me ponga a entrenar personalmente con todos ellos para que aumenten su poder igual que hizo Tagoma verdad?-bufó el tirano de mal humor cuando comprendió lo que ella le estaba sugiriendo, clavando sus iris rubíes en los de Berryblue-tengo mejores cosas de las que ocuparme en estos momentos.

-Te quejas de que tus antiguos y mejores soldados posiblemente no estén a la altura de las circunstancias y también desprecias a tus nuevos reclutas por su ineptitud. Si tanto valoras tu Imperio deberías dejar de protestar tanto y hacer un esfuerzo personal para sacarlo a flote, aunque tengas que instruir a tus tropas para ello. De todas formas, si no recuerdo mal, el capitán de tus fuerzas especiales era el hombre más fuerte, respetuoso y leal a tu persona cuando aún vivía. Estoy segura de que accederá con mucho gusto a todo lo que tú le propongas y más si lo que le pides implica que se haga más poderoso de lo que era antes. Puedes trabajar con él y luego encargarle la misión de adiestrar a los demás y así te ahorras llevar a cabo ese cometido-

Freezer se quedó en silencio con gesto pensativo mientras con su mano derecha hacía girar la copa de vino que se estaba tomando. Tal vez ella no andase desencaminada. Sí, estaba seguro de que podía delegar aquella tarea en su hombre más servicial. Podía confiar plenamente en él, tal y como siempre había hecho.

-Señor Freezer, hemos detectado varias presencias próximas a nosotros dispersas en pequeños poblados-le comunicó uno de sus soldados de apariencia monstruosa, situándose frente a él.

-¡Qué magnífica noticia! Ya veo que esos estúpidos namekianos todavía no han aprendido a tomar precauciones frente a los extranjeros. Y en cuanto a vosotros, os voy a asignar la misión de encontrar las siete bolas de dragón y traérmelas aquí de inmediato. Os dividiréis en dos grupos de diez hombres cada uno, y seréis liderados por Berryblue y Kikono, que os darán las instrucciones precisas en todo momento "No vaya a ser que metan la pata y arruinen todos mis planes a última hora"

Mientras les observaba marcharse, una desagradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que el mundo en el que se encontraban era prácticamente idéntico al que él mismo había destruido en el pasado. Y una oleada de recuerdos horribles atravesaron su mente como agujas puntiagudas. Recordó en primer lugar a sus dos generales siendo asesinados a sangre fría por Vegeta, después a sus soldados de élite, humillados y derrotados al completo, y por último se vio a sí mismo, mutilado y flotando semi inconsciente por el negro espacio tras la explosión que se llevó por delante al planeta Namek, hasta que su padre logró dar al fin con él y reparar su destrozado cuerpo.

Apretó los puños con odio, visualizando los ojos azules de Goku al transformarse por primera vez. Esa mirada llena de resentimiento y rabia por la muerte de su amigo, que jamás olvidaría y que acabó sellando su destino para siempre.

-cuando tenga a Broly de mi parte y del todo controlado será un arma perfecta para deshacerme de ese estúpido mono de una vez por todas- pensó- Esta vez no bajaré la guardia ni actuaré de forma precipitada. No cometeré el mismo error de nuevo.

Al cabo de casi cuatro horas regresaron los dos grupos, con las siete bolas y un niño namekiano al que habían obligado a acompañarles para que invocase al dragón en su idioma natal.

-habéis tardado demasiado-les reprendió el tirano golpeando su cola contra el suelo, impaciente.

-lo sentimos mucho mi señor. Esos namekianos han resultado ser más fuertes de lo que creíamos y han opuesto una resistencia considerable... aunque no la suficiente como para poder evitar sus propias muertes-sonrió uno de los hombres mostrándole sus manos cubiertas de sangre inocente.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya tenemos lo que habíamos venido a buscar-el emperador hizo caso omiso a ese vano intento por ganarse su aprobación y centró toda su atención en el pequeño, que temblaba aterrado mientras le agarraban con firmeza por sus dos brazos para evitar que intentase escapar- venga, llama al dragón ahora mismo. No nos hagas perder más tiempo del necesario en este odioso planeta-

El niño asintió mientras caminaba con pasos nerviosos al lugar en el que habían colocado las esferas. Cuando de ellas salió el gigantesco Polunga, Freezer esbozó una taimada sonrisa. Al fin la suerte parecía sonreírle después de tanto tiempo esquivándole y rehuyendo de él.

-Necesito saber el lugar exacto en el que se encuentra un saiyan llamado Broly-indicó el tirano cuando el dragón le preguntó por su primer deseo. Tenía la sospecha de que aún se encontraría en el planetoide del que provenía, puesto que allí era dónde le habían enviado sus dos amigos, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que a esas alturas ya se hubieran marchado de allí en busca de un lugar mejor donde vivir, de modo que no podía arriesgarse a mandar a uno de sus hombres al lugar equivocado y perder el tiempo de una forma tan estúpida.

-Se encuentran en un distante mundo llamado Vampa. Un lugar hostil que orbita alrededor de la estrella número 94.

-"Tal y como me imaginaba"- pensó complacido antes de continuar hablando-. Mi segundo deseo será tener a mi disposición una nave espacial de última tecnología y máxima velocidad pero que no pueda asociarse en ningún momento con mi imperio, ¿entendido?

-Eso está hecho-respondió el dragón concediéndole a Freezer lo que él había solicitado-¿y cuál es tu última petición?-

-Quiero que le devuelvas la vida a mis mejores hombres y que aparezcan justo en este mismo lugar. En concreto quiero que resuciten mis dos guardaespaldas, mis fuerzas especiales, Kiwi, Sorbet y Tagoma.

-¿A esos dos también les vas a traer de nuevo? ¿por qué?-quiso saber Kikono mirando a Freezer desconcertado.

-Demostraron tener cierta lealtad hacia mi cuando me resucitaron con las bolas de dragón de la Tierra-sonrió el emperador-simplemente quería devolverles ese gesto concediéndoles el gran honor de volver a trabajar para mi-

Tras un último resplandor dorado, varias siluetas se congregaron alrededor de Freezer. Por un momento todas ellas parecían confusas, sin comprender por qué estaban allí de repente aunque no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y de lo que suponía su presencia en ese planeta. A modo de gratitud por haberles traído de vuelta a la vida, cinco de los hombres resucitados decidieron mostrarle a Freezer y al resto de los presentes una nueva y extravagante coreografía que culminó con una pose final en la que cada uno se presentó en su orden habitual.

-Hay cosas que supongo que nunca cambiarán, ni aunque pasen cien años-pensó el tirano con más resignación que bochorno al contemplar aquella escena protagonizada por sus fuerzas especiales, antes de ponerse a meditar sobre quién sería el más indicado para cumplir con la misión de vigilar muy de cerca a Broly, controlando todos sus progresos e informándole de forma frecuente hasta que él mismo decidiera que había llegado el momento de actuar y llevar al saiyan de regreso a su nave.

-Ginyu y sus hombres son indudablemente capaces de llevar a cabo con eficacia este trabajo pero si mando a uno de ellos, los demás querrán acompañarle también y no puedo permitirme el lujo de enviarles a todos. Los necesito a mi lado.

Dodoria es fuerte, leal e implacable, sin embargo, conociéndole como le conozco, es bastante probable que en un momento dado se vaya de la lengua o muestre su personalidad violenta, metiendose en problemas con Broly y esos dos desertores; y en cuanto a Kiwi... bueno, Kiwi es fuerte pero también es un completo idiota y demasiado arrogante como para poder ocultar con éxito su identidad de modo que no puedo confiar en que lleve a cabo con éxito ese trabajo, cosa que también podría aplicarse a Sorbet y Tagoma.-

Entonces llegó a la solución más obvia. Tenía que mandar al hombre más inofensivo en apariencia, un hombre inteligente y astuto que supiera actuar como un perfecto aliado sin levantar suspicacias. Y le tenia justo delante de él, con su trenza verdosa ondeando al viento y sus ojos dorados brillantes, rebosando felicidad por haber vuelto a la vida.


End file.
